Cuando Lily lo descubrió
by Affy black
Summary: Ese día se desató un verdadero caos en la casa de los Potter. El día en el que Lily Luna descubrió la verdad de la Navidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **Cuando Lily lo descubrió.

**Summary** : Ese día se desató un verdadero caos en la casa de los Potter. El día en el que Lily Luna descubrió la verdad de la Navidad.

**Nota: **Un pequeño Two-shoot navideño :) Ojala les gust**e.** Por cierto, esto puede ser un poco shockeante para algunos, así que quien no sepa la verdad sobre los regalos que aparecen bajo el pino en Navidad no lo lea jaja xD Santa Claus, todo esto es sin animo de ofender.**  
**

* * *

**Cuando Lily lo descubrió.**

Harry contemplaba la escena frente a sus ojos con algo parecido al pánico. Su hija nunca antes se había puesto así…pero bueno, nunca antes se había llevado una decepción de ese tipo.

Su princesita estaba destrozada y lo peor es que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto porque las ilusiones de la pequeña Lily ya estaban destrozadas. Harry intentó abrazarla pero nuevamente Lily se resistió aferrándose a su enorme oso de felpa sin dejar que nadie la tocara.

Y luego estaba su escoba…su Saeta de Fuego, aquella que había cuidado desde su adolescencia. Estaba destruida. Totalmente destruida…

Quiso descuartizar al culpable de que su hija de hubiera puesto así y de que su escoba estuviera en un lugar mejor pero no podía hacerlo. No porque el culpable era alguno de sus hijos y lamentablemente para Harry uno era un experto en bromas y mentiras y el otro era inteligente y astuto. ¿Cómo descubrir quien mentía? Incluso para un Auror era duro.

-¡Les digo que me digan ya mismo que pasó con su hermana! –bramó Ginny alterada.

-Ya te dijimos, mamá. –contestó James Sirius con una mirada de cierto temor hacia su madre. –La enana ya lo sabe.

-Eso ya lo sé, James. –arremetió la esposa de Harry. –Lo que quiero saber es quien se lo dijo y porque.

-¡No fue nuestra culpa! –intentó defenderse Albus. –Ella vio el armario sin permiso.

-El armario estaba cerrado con un conjuro, Albus. –replicó Harry. –Así que no usen esa excusa boba con nosotros ¿Bien?

-¡Pero papá…! –gritaron ambos al unísono.

-¡Cállense todos y déjenme en paz! –lloriqueó Lily furiosa. -¡Todo es culpa de Albus y James!

Ginny fulminó a su par de hijos varones con la mirada y los tomó de las orejas sacándolos de la habitación ante sus quejas y bramidos. Harry se quedó con Lily intentando callar su llanto pero era imposible. Lily parecía poseída.

-¡Déjame en paz, papi! –exclamó la pequeña pelirroja. –Tú y mamá me decían mentiras. ¡Son unos mentirosos y no los quiero! –agregó pataleando sobre la cama.

Harry quiso hacer algo para que Lily se sintiera mejor pero nada se le ocurría así que mejor salió de la habitación para intentar ayudar a Ginny a sacarles la sopa a esas dos bestias que tenía de hijos. Cuando salió a la sala de su casa en el Valle de Godric Ginny gritaba a todo pulmón mientras James la veía ligeramente asustado y Albus se encogía en su sitio.

-Estoy muy decepcionado. –intervino Harry en la escena tratando de obtener la atención de los chicos. –Ustedes tienen trece y doce, está bien que dejen de creer si quieren. ¡Pero Lily solo tiene diez! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto?

James tosió un poco y Harry, que lo conocía demasiado bien, supo que ocultaba una risa, reacción sospechosa si le preguntaban. Albus por su parte miró a todos lados menos a la cara de su padre. Otra reacción sospechosa, sí señor.

-Ahora… -inició Ginny. –Van a decirme que demonios pasó aquí mientras nosotros visitábamos a Neville.

Los dos niños se pusieron a hablar al mismo tiempo atrabancadamente y sin sentido. Ni Harry ni tampoco su mujer podían entender nada de lo que los niños decían así que fue el hombre quien los silenció dando por terminados sus alaridos.

-Van a hablar tranquilamente. –ordenó. –Primero James.

-¿Qué? –se indignó Albus Severus. -¿Por qué primero James? –cuestionó enfadado.

-Eh ¿Por dónde empiezo? –respondió su hermano. –Porque soy más guapo, inteligente, mayor y gracioso que tú. Por lo tanto soy…

-Más tonto. –completó Albus con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y bufando.

-Al menos te gano en algo, no que tú ni en eso puedes ser mejor que yo, pequeñín.

-Eso fue jodidamente tonto, James. –espetó Albus con voz tranquila. –Y no me llames pequeñín

-¡Se callan! Y Albus Severus ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ese vocabulario? –rugió Ginny Potter. –Ahora James o hablas ya o no hablas nunca. Tú eliges.

Deprimido de que Ginny impusiera más respeto y temor que él, vio como James se encogía ligeramente de hombros y asentía con la cabeza para abrir la boca y relatar la historia de lo que había pasado mientras la pelirroja mujer y el hombre de la cicatriz oían interesados y bastante molestos a decir verdad.

**Versión de lo ocurrido. Por James Sirius Potter (el mago de trece años más guapo y divertido de la historia del mundo mundial)**

_Yo estaba, como siempre, haciendo cosas divertidas en la sala. A penas iba a salir al jardín a observar la bella naturaleza y probablemente a intentar tener un dialogo civilizado con algún gnomo cuando vi a mi hermanito menor sentado en el estudio de papá y me escandalicé. ¿Qué hacía Albus ahí cuando tenemos obviamente prohibido entrar cuando papá no está?_

-Solo desde que **alguien**. –interrumpió Albus. –Tomó cierto mapa de Hogwarts sin permiso ¿No James?

_No interrumpas a tus mayores, enano. Y no me mires de esa forma tan grosera. ¡Albus Severus, que te ha dicho mamá del lenguaje! Bueno, como iba diciendo estaba horrorizado por el hecho de que mi hermano menor desobedeciera de esa forma, así que me adentré al estudio de papá muy asustado de estar rompiendo una de sus reglas y enfrenté a Al._

_-Hermanito. –lo llamé tímidamente. –Sabes que no podemos estar aquí. Mejor ven conmigo afuera a admirar la hermosa naturaleza._

_-¡Que naturaleza ni que nada! –exclamó él, enojado de que interrumpiera lo que probablemente era algún plan oscuro para dominar el mundo. –Odio ir afuera a los exteriores. Me derrito._

-¡Yo no me derrito en los malditos exteriores, James!

_Te dije que no me interrumpieras hermanito. Así fue como pasaron las cosas y lo sabes. Bueno, luego tuve una pequeña discusión con Al porque yo quería pasar más tiempo de calidad con mi hermano menor y él se negaba a acompañarme así que nos pusimos a conversar un poco molestos._

_-Pero Albus. –decía yo muy sentido y al borde de las lagrimas. –Solo quiero que pasemos un tiempo juntos._

_-¡Pero yo no lo quiero, joder! James, entiende que te detesto y te tengo mucha envidia por ser el más apuesto y listo de los Potter, Mierda ¿No lo captas?_

_-Al, hermano. Mamá te ha dicho que no es bueno que uses ese lenguaje en esta casa. –le reprendí intimidado por su enojo. –Esos chicos de Slytherin con los que hablan quizás lo hacen pero no debes imitarlos, ni siquiera a ese chico Malfoy y…_

_-¡Odio estar en esta casa, ya quiero volver a Hogwarts, joder! _

_-Pero son vacaciones de navidad, Al. –le recordé pero él me miró furioso. Pensé que seguramente estaba confundido o que tal vez había sido poseído por Voldemort porque ese comportamiento era muy feo en él._

_-¡Odio la puta navidad y te odio a ti y a todos! Por eso voy a destruir el mundo algún día._

_-¡Al, no puedes hacer eso! –le grité. –Ahora, calmémonos porque Lily puede…_

_-¡James! ¿Qué está pasando?_

_De repente Lily había llegado. Ella se abrazó a mí, también estaba asustada por la forma en la que Al gritaba pero mi hermano no se contuvo y continuó con ese rostro de demonio. Me espanté más y abracé a la enana contra mí. Ella lloraba un poco pero como es valiente y fuerte quiso verse grande y se enfrentó al monstruo._

_-Albus ¿Cómo puedes odiarnos a nosotros y a la navidad? ¿Por qué quieres destruir al mundo? ¿Es que no nos amas?_

_Ella se acercó a él. Intenté detenerla, de veras, pero ella estaba decidida a ir con Albus. Nuestro hermano la miró extraño cuando la vio aproximarse a él y chilló gritando como si estuviera frente a un vampiro sediento. ¡Lo juro! Parecía que el amor de Lily le hacía daño a su horrible corazón de piedra y…_

-Oh James eso es ridículo. –le cortó Albus. –Esto no es una de las aventuras del gran Harry el-chico-que-vivió Potter.

-Sí. –acordó su padre. -¡Oye!

_Ya dejen de interrumpirme. El caso es que Albus estaba furioso y la jaló de una de sus trenzas hasta llegar a su habitación, padres. Luego le empezó a pegar al armario con una escoba hasta que se abrió, y de paso rompió tu escoba papá, bueno el caso es que todos los obsequios estaban ahí y empezó a gritarle a Lily de nuevo._

_-¡Lo ves, la navidad es una mierda, Lily! ¡Santa Claus no es real!_

_Luego yo intenté callarlo pero no funcionó. Lily se echó a llorar y corrió mientras me dejaba a solas con Albus. Hubiera jurado que estaba a punto de atacarme y dejarme sin consciencia pero entonces ustedes llegaron. ¡Oh gracias, salvaron mi vida!_

_._

Entonces James se abrazó a su madre que le miraba muy mal. Harry resopló. ¿James esperaba que él se fuera a tragar eso? Aún escuchaban los sollozos y llantos de Lily Luna desde su habitación pero parecían haberse ya acoplado a ellos. Ginny frunció el entrecejo y Albus se rió.

-Oye ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó James falsamente ofendido.

-De lo mal que está tu cabeza.

-Se acabo. No voy a dar ni un solo comentario sobre esa historia, James. –aseguró Ginny roja de la molestia. –Es tu turno Albus.

**Lo que verdaderamente ocurrió, versión Albus Severus Potter (ósea la versión real, no la inventada)**

_Bueno, como yo tenía muchos deberes que hacer me dije a mí mismo que tenía que terminarlos antes de las fiestas para poder tener un poco menos de presión sobre los hombros, ya sabes pa, eso de estar en la mira de los profes no es fácil._

_Pero es que Lily estaba cantando tan alto y James se reía de algo que no entendí por lo que no había forma de concentrarme así que decidí, totalmente consciente de que me lo permitirías papá, entrar a tu estudio a terminar mis deberes de Pociones y Encantamientos. En eso estaba cuando James entró con una escoba, unos explosivos y varios botes de pintura._

_-Albus ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Rompiendo las reglas de papá? Qué bien, ahora puedes pasarte al lado oscuro y alborotador conmigo. ¡Vayamos afuera a matar pobres gnomos, volar a 100 metros de altura y pintar la casa con pintura fosforescente!_

_En fin, James quería hacer miles de cosas que yo sabía que ustedes jamás nos permitirían así que me negué terminando mis deberes y quizá…eh…escribiendo a un par de amigos. Pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que James se puso furioso porque me negué a hacer todo lo que él quería._

_-Pero James, no quiero ir a Azkaban y es allí donde tú vas a terminar algún día. –dije muy nervioso por la forma en la que mi hermano me miraba._

_-¡No seas aburrido y has los deberes hasta el último día como yo! –intentó convencerme. –Es más, vamos a ver los obsequios del armario. Yo ya fui._

_-¡Pero está prohibido, hermano! –bramé poniéndome lívido. –No deberías ver los obsequios antes de navidad, es la regla. Lily podría sospechar algo._

_-¿Y eso qué? Albus, vamos, sabes que yo no me intereso por nadie que no sea yo, yo, yo, yo, yo…_

_-Pero James, déjame ya en paz y vete a hacer tu también tus deberes que…_

_- Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo…_

-¡ALBUS! –reprendió James en el tiempo real. –Yo no hacía así.

_James, has favor de callarte y quedarte donde estas. Bien, gracias. Ahora continuando donde me quedé, James siguió haciendo esa cancioncita por más de diez minutos sin dejarme acabar mis deberes y probablemente fue eso lo que atrajo a Lily a la escena._

_-¡James! –grité intentando callarlo. –Para ya._

_-Oh Albus, venga. Vamos a ser criminales juntos y arruinemos la casa de mamá y papá. ¿Qué mejor regalo navideño que ese? _

_-Pero James, nuestros padres son amorosos y buenos, no se merecen que…_

_-¡Arruinas la navidad, enano bobo! –entonces hizo algo que no me esperaba, sacó su varita y me amenazó con ella. Yo temblé de miedo y quise apuntarle también pero no podía. Jamás haría eso a mi hermano. –Ahora vas a salir conmigo ya._

_-P-pero…_

_-¡YA HE DICHO! –me gritó. –Demonios, si que sabes cómo joderle la navidad a alguien._

_-James, la navidad no se trata de eso, se trata de convivir con la familia y los amigos sanamente y también de esperar la llegada de Santa Claus para…_

_En ese momento vi como Lily estaba escondida tras la puerta con sus ojitos bien abiertos y rojos. La abracé y le hice a James una seña de que no fuera a hablar de más con ella cerca. Él pareció entender pero no me hizo caso en lo más mínimo, al contrario, sonrió burlonamente, así como siempre._

_-Al. –me llamó la pequeña Lily Luna. Su vocecita sonaba quebradiza. -¿Por qué hay obsequios en el armario de mamá y papá?_

_Me asusté muchísimo al pensar que Lily vio los regalos antes de navidad y entonces miré a James muy molesto mientras él se ponía las manos en la nuca y se burlaba abiertamente._

_-¡James no has cerrado el armario! –bufé muy enfadado con él. _

_Luego miré a Lily._

_-Tal vez son para los primos o…_

_-¡Son los que mamá y papá te darán en navidad, enana! Vamos, Al. Ya esta grande para saberlo. –agregó riéndose escandalosamente._

_-Cállate. –le espeté muy impactado._

_-¿A qué se refiere el loco, Albus? –cuestionó Lily._

_-¡A que el panzón no existe, Lily! –gritó James soltándolo de golpe y estrellando la escoba contra el suelo rompiéndola. –Esos regalos son los tuyos, te quieren engañar._

_-¡NOOOOOOO!_

_El grito de Lily aún revota en mis pobres oídos al igual que la risotada que James soltó en ese momento._

_._

-¡Mamá! –se quejó James berreando. –Yo nunca haría eso.

Ginny no dijo nada solo suspiró pesadamente decepcionada al darse cuenta que los hijos sinceros no existían en este planeta. Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza ofuscado mientras se preguntaba de dónde demonios sacaban esos niños tanta imaginación ¿Serían las ranas de chocolate antes de dormir? Porque si era así más vale que Ginny no lo supiera o iba a tener que dormir con Kreacher esa noche. Su esposa le jaló del brazo para reunirse en la cocina a hablar.

-Es obvio que uno miente. –dijo Ginny.

-No. –negó el Jefe de los aurores. –Es obvio que los dos mienten.

-¿Qué dices? Legeremencia, Veritaserum o un Pensadero. Tenemos los tres.

-Ginny, son nuestros hijos. –alegó el moreno muy frustrado. –No quisiera tener que recurrir a eso con ellos.

-¡Pero has visto como se puso Lily! –le recordó la pelirroja. –Voy a castigar a alguien esta noche Harry, y si no es ni Albus ni James me temo que tendrás que ser tú.

El aludido tragó saliva mientras se preguntaba si Kreacher tendría espacio suficiente para ambos en su alacena…

-Un segundo. –habló Harry. -¡Tengo una idea para saber que pasó en verdad!

Su esposa le miró esperanzada, seguro imaginándose a su esposo vertiendo Veritaserum en los chocolates de los niños, mientras Harry escuchaba el inconfundible sonido de la chimenea. Alguien había llegado a casa. Albus y James se quedaron quietos en el sillón mientras veían a Teddy entrar al salón.

-Padrino. –saludó notando el ambiente tenso.

Ese lugar debería parecer manicomio, o eso creyó Potter. Albus y James parecían a punto de recibir el beso del dementor mientras los berridos de Lily llenaban el hogar.

-Teddy, creo que eres el hombre que necesitábamos. –aseguró Harry.

-¿Yo? –indagó temeroso.

-Te necesitamos para calmar a Lily.

El semblante de Teddy se puso pálido mientras su cabello cambiaba a ser casi blanco por el espanto. Harry lo sabía, esa no era una tarea fácil aunque ¿Quién podría lograrlo si no su ahijado?

* * *

**Nota final: **Gracias por haber leído esta pequeña tonteria y aprovecho para desearles a todos una muy feliz navidad:) Subire la segunda parte mañana o el Lunes. Saludos, los amo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: **Cuando Lily lo descubrió.

**Summary** : Ese día se desató un verdadero caos en la casa de los Potter. El día en el que Lily Luna descubrió la verdad de la Navidad.

**Nota: **Primero que nada gracias por los comentarios del primer capitulo, no creí que les fuera a gustar esta idea! jaja. Segundo, perdon por haber tardado tanto con la segunda parte, es que estaba tan ocupada (Sí, comiendo y durmiendo) y además me puse uñas postizas y con esas cochinadas nada más no podía escribir nada decentemente. Bueno en fin, mil disculpas y aquí esta el final de este loco relato.

Ojala les guste mucho y nuevamente gracias por leer.

* * *

**Cuando Lily lo descubrió.**

Harry estaba sentado en el sillón junto a Ginny que miraba de forma severa a sus dos hijos. Albus y James estaban hundidos en el sofá frente a sus padres sin decir ni una palabra, y eso en esa familia era decir bastante. Albus suspiraba constantemente y James miraba a todos lados intentando contener su ansiedad. Tan pronto como sus padres se volteaban estos se fulminaban con la mirada.

-Ya esta, James. Confiesa que fue tu culpa y deja todo por la paz. –susurró Albus molesto y enfurruñado.

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Pero si tienes escrito culpable en toda la frente, Severus!

-Silencio los dos. –habló Ginny seriamente mientras sus dos hijos resoplaban. –Harry, me estoy cansando ¿Puedes decirnos ya cuál es tu fabulosa idea para descubrir la verdad antes de que me salgan canas?

-Para eso tampoco es que falte tanto, madre. –comentó James "inocentemente"

-¡Ya no quiero ninguna prueba, James estas castigado hasta que…!

-Ginny, por favor. –intentó calmarla Harry pero hasta él sabía que meterse con la edad de las mujeres (sobre todo una tan temperamental como su esposa) no era una buena idea. –Ya viene la solución.

Albus empezó a soltar halagos de forma exagerada a su mamá sobre lo joven que se veía y sobre lo mucho que le preguntaban en Hogwarts si es que tenía una hermana mayor en vez de mamá, seguramente esperando obtener preferencia ante Ginny y demostrando lo Slytherin que podía ser.

Harry por su lado solo dijo una palabra. Alto firme y fuerte.

-¡Kreacher!

El viejo elfo se apareció enfrente de su amo con una inclinación de cabeza. Albus sonrió radiantemente y su hermano lanzó un grito de agonía que se escuchó seguramente por toda la casa. Ginny miró a su esposo un poco asombrada y Harry solo continuó viendo a Kreacher fijamente.

-¡Papá eso debe ser una broma, no puedes pedir la opinión de Cretichear!

-Se llama Kreacher, Sirius. –le reprendió Albus en tono muy maduro, uno que le sonaba extremadamente fingido según Harry. –Por favor, no lo ofendas. Él nos ha servido desde que nacimos y…

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé Severus. –luego miró a su papá. –Dime que no le preguntaras a él.

-¿Por qué no lo haría, James? –preguntó Ginevra.

-¿Por qué? –repitió sarcásticamente. –Porque es obvio que este viejo elfo prefiere a Albus mil veces.

-El amo Albus es un niño bien portado, amo Harry. –empezó a decir Kreacher.

Harry asintió. Ya sabía a lo que se refería James pero no podía culparlo. Kreacher había sido el elfo de la familia desde que Harry se casó, así que sus hijos estaban ya muy acostumbrados a él así como él a ellos, por lo que toda la familia en general sabía que era Al el favorito del elfo por ser considerado con él, tranquilo y sobre todo por estar en Slytherin.

-Tranquilo, James. Kreacher era el único, además de ustedes, aquí en la casa cuando todo pasó así que será él quien nos cuente lo que ocurrió en verdad. Sin favoritismos ni nada. –le aseguró su padre. –Así que siéntense de nuevo. –indicó señalando a James y Ginny que se habían puesto de pie. –Y escuchemos lo que Kreacher tiene para decir.

…

En el piso de arriba, más concretamente en el cuarto pintado de rosa, se encontraban Teddy y Lily. El primero estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama de la pelirroja intentando calmarla mientras la hija de los Potter saltaba por todos lados sollozando y maldiciendo.

-Lily, por favor. –decía Teddy. –Anda, siéntate conmigo y dime lo que te molesta.

-¡Teddy tú eres tan mentiroso como ellos! –gritó la enloquecida niñita golpeándolo en el tobillo.

Teddy ahogó un grito y se llevó las manos a la zona afectada mientras veía a Lily con horror. La niña estaba toda roja y sus coletas de cabello color fuego se agitaban al mismo tiempo que ella. El ahijado de Harry lanzó un suspiro sonoro mientras se incorporaba y trataba de atrapar a la activa y enérgica niña que no se lo ponía nada sencillo.

-Si me tocas te pego. –amenazó la hija del matrimonio Potter. –Lo juro Teddy, te voy a pegar.

-Eh, no lo dudo Lil. –aseguró el joven. –Pero es que estás muy alterada, siéntate aquí y…

-¡No!

-Lily, anda. –insistió Lupin poniendo los ojos en blanco. –No me hagas ir tras de ti.

-Inténtalo si te atreves.

El adolescente alzó las cejas observando a la temeraria muchachita con asombro. Lily estaba cruzada de brazos y aún tenía el cabello revuelto y la respiración agitada. Parecía una pequeña fiera enjaulada, o eso creyó Teddy de pronto. Una leona de melena roja que lo estaba retando. Una típica Gryffindor terca.

Pero afortunadamente el también era un Gryffindor que no le tenía miedo ni a una niña de diez con revuelos nerviosos y crisis existenciales.

Teddy soltó un grito de guerra antes de lanzarse sobre ella para intentar atraparla.

…

**Lo que pasó mientras los amos no estaban (Ó lo que Kreacher pudo ver desde el lugar donde estaba escondido, los gritos no le gustan a Kreacher y en la casa había demasiados)**

_*Mire amo Harry, todo empezó cuando el amo Albus se encerró en su estudio a responder la carta del chico de los Malfoy que recibió esta mañana. El amo Albus no quería que nadie, y menos su hermano, le vieran porque él decía que su amistad con Malfoy era un secreto y que no podían ver todas esas cartas que se mandaban a diario, así que decidió aprovechar que usted y su esposa no estaban en casa para contestar._

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada de pura sorpresa y luego se giraron hacia Albus que tenía los ojos bien abiertos. James reía libremente y se burlaba a todo pulmón.

-¡Kreacher, eso era un secreto nuestro! –chilló Albus entre ofendido y verdaderamente indignado.

El elfo tembló de pies a cabeza antes de ponerse a darse de golpes contra el muro más cercano soltando alaridos de "¡Kreacher defraudó a su amo Albus! ¡Kreacher merece ser azotado!"

-No la tomes contra él, Al. –indicó Harry negando con la cabeza lentamente, obviamente tratando de procesar la información anteriormente recibida. –Yo le ordené claramente que hablara toda la verdad sin preferencias.

El niño que era su copia entrecerró los ojos tratando de descifrar la cara de su papá.

-¿Estás enfadado? –se animó a preguntar.

-¿Estar enfadado? –repitió James que se había calmado de su anterior ataque de risa pero que aún conservaba esa fresca sonrisa en su pícaro rostro. –Pero si debe estar furioso, indignado, molesto, agraviado, calumniado, irritado, y…

-¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto vocabulario? –le cortó su hermano menor con obvio desagrado.

-El caso es que con este nuevo descubrimiento –continuó el primogénito. –Ya es obvio quien merece el castigo…

-Ya hablaremos de esto luego. –habló Ginny que tenía el rostro rojo, Harry adivinó que estaba conteniendo su enojo, algo bastante difícil para su mujer y para los Weasley en general.

-Pero mamá…

-Luego, James. –manifestó Harry con firmeza. Sus dos hijos se callaron.

Kreacher volvió cuando fue llamado nuevamente.

_*Como decía, después de eso el amo James se quedó mirando ese aparato muggle que tienen en la sala con la amita Lily y comían los caramelos que su madre guarda tan arriba de la alacena…_

Ginny frunció el cejo.

-¿Robando dulces antes de la cena James? –inquirió poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y mirando con severidad al aludido. –Y dándole a tu hermanita, sabes que Lily con la azúcar se pone…activa.

Harry se estremeció. Si James verdaderamente había alimentado a Lily con dulces de los que Ginny cuida tan celosamente Teddy la tenía realmente difícil para tranquilizarla. Se compadecía en verdad de su ahijado y se prometió mentalmente que después de lo que seguro le estaba haciendo pasar Lily, Teddy se merecía un regalo.

O quizás un par de ellos.

_*Bueno, después de que se acabaron todos los caramelos y el amo James metió en el frasco piedritas que halló en el jardín en su lugar la niña se fue a su cuarto y el amo James se fue a buscar su escoba para irse a jugar un rato, Kreacher se alegró mucho porque así no haría escándalo en la casa y el amo Albus podría terminar su carta en paz._

_Pero entonces el amo James se dio cuenta que el armario donde estaba su escoba estaba cerrado con llave y no lo podía abrir. Eso era porque el amo Albus había escondido ahí las cartas que se mandaba con el joven Malfoy para que no las descubrieran. Entonces…_

-¡Severus! –gritaron al mismo tiempo Ginny y James. Harry sonrió un poco pero se aseguró que su esposa no lo notara y el aludido moreno se encogió en su asiento al no estar acostumbrado a ser el reprendido.

Además, no le agradaba ese nombre del todo.

-¿Usaste **mi** armario, donde esta **mi **escoba, para tus propósitos sucios? –indagó el joven James frunciendo el entrecejo con enfado.

-Albus, no puedes hacer eso. – le regañó Harry negando lentamente con la cabeza, como quien le explica algo a un niño de tres años. Al se sintió ofendido nuevamente. –Además, esa amistad con Malfoy…

-¿No dijimos que luego, así jamás acabaremos con esto? –se quejó el niño.

_*Entonces Kreacher continua. El amo James al ver que no podía usar su escoba uso la del amo Harry, esa que guarda tan amorosamente y salió al patio con ella a pesar de que Kreacher le dijo que no debía hacerlo. _

_En eso estaba cuando se cansó y decidió volver adentro a molestar al amo Albus que no estaba haciendo nada más que escribir su carta. El amo James entró y…_

-Un momento. –habló Ginny. – ¿Volar en escoba cuando no estamos? ¿Qué acaso no se los tenemos prohibido a ti y a tus hermanos? Podrías haberte herido y…

-Mamá, por Merlín, hasta papá sabe que soy demasiado bueno para herirme o algo parecido.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro. –musitó Albus. –Con ese ego tan enorme hacer que la escoba siquiera se eleve debe ser todo un reto, ya no quiero imaginarme mantenerte arriba.

Kreacher se aclaró la garganta.

_*Y cuando entró, el amo Albus casi se caía de la silla donde estaba. Creo que no se esperaba que su hermano le fuera a molestar. El amo James empezó a reírse de él por algo que no alcancé a oír así que Kreacher comenzó a acercarse más. Cuando estuve cerca para escuchar de qué hablaban supe que estaban discutiendo sobre su hermana._

_-Vamos, será divertido. Los gnomos este año se niegan a cooperar y Fred dice que él lo ha hecho con Roxanne y ella lo encuentra de lo más genial. –decía el amo James con una gran sonrisa intentando sonsacar al amo Albus._

_-No James. –se negaba él. –No te ayudaré a colgar a Lily en la punta del árbol. Roxanne esta desequilibrada y tú estás igual._

_-¡Pero…!_

_-Sí quieres colgarla del árbol de navidad me da igual, pero yo no te voy a ayudar. Si te van a castigar que sea solo a ti. Además sabrá Merlín de que es capaz la enana si no quiere hacerlo._

La cara de Ginny era indescriptible. Tenía la boca y los ojos bien abiertos y su piel estaba pálida. Harry también parecía impactado y James y Albus se gritaban entre ellos sin parar.

-No tengo palabras para eso. Son unos dementes. –finalizó su madre escandalizada.

_*Entonces el amo James comenzó a molestarse porque el amo Albus lo ignoró mucho y jugaba con el pergamino que escribía lo que provocó que este se empezara a enojar enserio. Empezaron a perseguirse en el estudio del amo Harry hasta que llegaron a la sala donde estaba encendido el aparato muggle y las luces del pino que el ama Ginny y Lily pusieron._

_-¿Y si ponemos esto aquí, Sevie? –preguntó el amo James burlándose mientras enrollaba el pergamino que, como ya he dicho, era para el niño Malfoy._

_El amo Albus se puso blanco._

_-Podríamos decir que es tu carta a Santa Claus, a mamá le haría ilusión que volvieras a creer._

_-¡Deja eso en paz, Siriusín y para de molestarme! _

_-Anda, deja que lo cuelgue arriba, en lo más alto. –agregaba el hijo mayor. –Ya que eres tan bajito dudo que lo alcances._

_Y entonces puso el pergamino enrollado en casi la punta del árbol. El amo Albus ahora estaba rojo y le arrebató lo que tenía en la mano que era nada más y nada menos que la escoba del amo Harry._

_Kreacher vio entonces como con la escoba bajaba su pergamino antes de que el pino se les viniera casi encima. Como Kreacher sabía que si eso pasaba tal vez los amitos sufrirían gran dolor detuvo el pino de navidad justo a tiempo, pero lamentablemente este ya había aplastado la escoba del amo Harry._

-¡Culpa de James!

-¡Culpa de Al!

Los dos niños gritaron justo a la vez y entonces Harry les miró con mucha furia contenida. Estaba empezando a creer que las versiones inventadas eran mejores que la original.

-Culpa de ambos.

…

Teddy sentía que le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo. Si no conociera a Lily desde que llegó al mundo juraría que esta había recibido un entrenamiento ninja especial en secreto porque esos golpes que pegaba no eran nada normales en una niña de diez. Menos en una con el aspecto inocentón de Lily Luna Potter.

-¡Lily por favor, me vas a dejar muerto!

La niña estaba trepada en su espalda y Teddy había sido derribado al suelo. Lily le jalaba los cabellos violetas con una mano y con la otra la oreja mientras su pie derecho pateaba sus costillas y su boca gritaba todo tipo de barbaridades.

-¡Todos son unos mentirosos y unos falsos y unos tontos y yo soy una pobre victima engañada!

-Lily. –intentaba el metamorfomago. –Te lo ruego. Si te bajas de mi espalda te llevaré con Santa Claus.

Teddy no supo porque no había recurrido a eso desde el principio cuando notó que la pelirroja obedecía y lo miraba con esos ojitos llenos de ilusión. Ya parecía más ella.

-¡Sí!

…

_*Luego los amitos estaban asustados así que dejaron la escoba ahí y se pusieron a pelear en el estudio de nuevo, pero el ama Lily había bajad por todo el alboroto y empezó a recoger las esferas del árbol que se habían caído. Como se quedó ahí decidí permanecer cerca para vigilarla pero cuando escuché nuevamente gritos fui al estudio del amo Harry a ver qué hacían los amitos._

_-¡No vamos a pegarla con la masa de las galletas que hace mamá, James! Papá lo notará._

_-Pero esa cosa es tan dura y cuando seca parece piedra, Albus. –añadía su hermano mayor. –Es perfecto._

La pelirroja madre de sus hijos estaba mirándolos como si quisiera asesinarlos de pronto. Harry tragó saliva. Estaba bien que su esposa no fuera la mejor repostera pero de ahí a querer usar su masa como engrudo…

No, en realidad era una idea muy buena.

_*Entonces el amo Albus se alteró más._

_-Todo es culpa tuya. Tú y tu estúpida escoba, y robando mi carta y tu puto Santa Claus._

_-Oye que si no tienes espíritu navideño no te va a traer nada de lo que le pidas, Sevie._

_-No me llames así, retrasado. –se quejó Albus, Kreacher nunca lo había visto más enojado. –Además que más te da, ya viste los obsequios del armario, te vi hacerlo en la mañana cuando mamá se duchaba._

_-No finjas que yo te vi hacerlo cuando se fueron ambos a la Madriguera. –renegó el amo James. –No eres tan santito, eh Albus._

_-Vete a la mierda, James. –Kreacher se sorprendió porque no sabía que el amo Albus usara esas palabras._

_-¿Es que quisieras que Santa te trajera otras cositas? A lo mejor estas enojado porque mis regalos son mucho mejores que…_

_-Ni empieces porque no lo son. Además sabes que los mejores obsequios siempre son los de la enana._

_Kreacher entonces notó que el amo James sonreía de nuevo y que el amo Albus ya estaba más calmado. Pero también Kreacher vio que la pequeña Lily estaba acercándose. Kreacher no hubiera querido que lo hiciera porque sus hermanos siempre dicen cosas que una señorita como ella no debería oír._

_-Bueno sí, Santa Claus siempre consciente a Lily._

_-No lo culpes. –masculló el amo Albus. –Entre los tres es la favorita._

_-No entiendo porque. –dijo el hermano más grande. –Ni que fuera la mejor portada._

_La niña Lily parecía divertida de ver la escena que hacían sus hermanos._

_-Porque es la que tiene la ilusión, zopenco. –le contestó el amo Albus demostrando que él sí es inteligente._

_-Ah claro, me olvidaba que para ella el mentado Santa Claus sí que es real. –dijo James._

_La niña entonces abrió los ojos muy grande y Kreacher vio que se acercaba a los otros dos con una carita de que se iba a poner a gritar en cualquier momento. James al verla casi se va de espaldas._

_-¿Santa Claus no es real? –preguntaba muy enojada._

_-Eh… Lily… -balbuceaban los dos niños. Kreacher sabía que le temían a la pequeña._

_-¡Claro que existe, bobos!_

_Y entonces se echó a correr por toda la casa gritando que claro que existía y sus hermanos le gritaban que parara pero al parecer no recordaban que le habían dado dulces antes de la comida y que era imposible pararla. El ama Lily corrió hasta la habitación de sus papás y gritando muy fuerte hizo que el ropero se abriera de par en par._

_Kreacher lo supo porque vio lo mismo con los amos James y Albus. Era magia accidental de esa que los niños no pueden evitar. Y entonces vio los regalos y se echó a llorar más fuerte._

_Y llegaron los amos Harry y Ginny._

...

Teddy sabía que la había hecho en grande cuando vio a Lily reír de alegría.

Sabía que ni Harry ni Ginny frecuentaban esos lugares y por eso jamás habían llevado allí a sus hijos pero Teddy había ido varias veces, primero porque su mejor amigo era un hijo de muggles que en navidades le invitaba a ir a su casa y lo había llevado más de una vez ahí y segundo porque le había llamado tanto la atención un lugar así que varias veces le había pedido a su abuela que le llevara.

El centro comercial era gigante y también muy esplendido.

-Mira, Lily. –le llamó su casi hermano a la niña que veía entusiasmada una tienda de mascotas. –Allá esta él.

Y así era. En una silla grande y roja había un hombre de una panza enorme y barba blanca como la nieve. Santa Claus estaba ahí sentado y una fila de niños esperaba para sentarse en sus piernas y sacarse la foto con Santa mientras le pedían sus regalos.

-¡Vamos! –exclamó emocionada corriendo hacia la fila.

Esperaron durante un par de minutos y Teddy agradeció llevar consigo un poco de dinero muggle por si lo necesitaba. Uno nunca sabía donde ibas a encontrar el mejor regalo para tu novia. Entonces fue por fin su turno y Lily subió feliz a las piernas del hombre que la recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué vas a querer para esta Navidad, preciosa?

-¡Primero, que me digas si existes! –respondió en voz alta. –Es que mis hermanos son unos tarados y…

-No debes hacer caso a lo que los hermanos grandes digan, pequeña. –aseguró el hombre de rojo. –Esta navidad te prometo que tendrás tus regalos bajo el pino.

-¿Y los que vi en el armario?

Santa puso cara de preocupación y miró a Teddy que se encogió de hombros con pena.

-A veces escondo los regalos antes de navidad solo por diversión, hermosa. –contestó alegre. –Pero tú no te preocupes.

Entonces sacaron la foto. Lily salía con su deslumbrante sonrisa y Teddy estaba seguro, esa foto iba a la sala de los Potter.

…

-No tienes permiso para salir de esta casa en todo lo que resta de las vacaciones ¿Entendido, Albus Severus?

El niño Potter se encogió de hombros bastante frustrado ante las palabras de su madre.

-Y tú. –Harry dijo a James. –Estás en grandes aprietos también.

James tragó saliva.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Deben entenderme, yo…!

Y así mil gritos provenientes de los hijos varones de ese matrimonio resonaron por toda la casa. Harry y Ginny se miraron consternados. Ya no podían esperar para que las vacaciones acabaran y pudieran mandarlos a Hogwarts nuevamente librándose de tanta locura. Lily era la única normal de esa familia sin duda.

Claro que ellos no sabían que era una ninja en secreto, o bueno, eso según Teddy.

Y hablando de ella era justo quien venía entrando a la sala en ese momento acompañada de dicho metamorfomago que la llevaba de la mano. Lily parecía tranquila y hasta sonreía como una loca emocionada. Teddy tenía el ojo derecho ligeramente hinchado y varios hematomas pero dejando eso y su mal aspecto con el cabello totalmente despeinado, estaba normal.

Bueno, quizás Harry se tendría que ver obligado a darle un poco más que un par de obsequios extra. Si ese look era obra de su hija Teddy se merecía una casa en la playa, una escoba de carreras nueva y una lechuza de raza pura. Y claro unos cuantos galeones a su cuenta en Gringotts.

-¡Castígalos muchos días, mami, por mentirosos!

James y Albus fulminaron a su hermanita con la mirada mientras ella les sacaba la lengua.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre decir que Santa no es real cuando yo acabo de verlo?

La cara de los cuatro no tenía precio. Miraron a Teddy simultáneamente sin ocultar su asombro. Harry casi se lanza a abrazarlo ahí mismo mientras agregaba a todos los regalos costosos que su ahijado se merecía, un auto deportivo, una supermodelo y quizás un par de las túnicas más caras que encontrara. Teddy estaba salvándoles la vida.

-Miren, incluso me sacaron una foto de lo más curiosa. –agregó Lily. –Ni se mueve.

Entonces la niña se las mostró a sus padres y hermanos dejándolos boquiabiertos.

-¿Feliz Navidad? –preguntó Teddy encogiéndose de hombros al ver que nuevamente todos lo miraban como si fuera el mismísimo Harry Potter en persona, en realidad hasta el mismo Harry le miraba así.

-¡Alabado seas, gran Teddy! –chillaron Al y James al unísono abrazándolo con benevolencia.

-Supongo que no habrá castigo. –añadió James confiado.

-Supongo lo mismo. –le apoyó, por primera vez, Albus.

-Así que siendo amiguito de un Malfoy, rompiendo la escoba de papá, encerrándote en su estudio y no defendiendo a tu hermana cuando debes no es motivo suficiente para ti, Albus.

-Y tú, James Sirius, volando en escoba sin permiso, queriendo colgar a tu hermana del pino, robando caramelos y molestando a tu hermano. Eso me parece que es un castigo obvio.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que me quería colgar en la punta del árbol? –repitió Lily azorada.

-No princesa. –negó su padre. –No es que lo fuera a hacer…

Teddy suspiró mientras Albus y James renegaban, Lily se ponía blanca y se abrazaba de las piernas de su madre y Harry gritaba a todos que se callaran. Kreacher huía a la cocina nuevamente al verse ignorado y el chico Lupin se sentaba en el sofá a esperar a que los gritos cesaran y a ver si a alguien en esa casa se le ocurría ofrecerle algo de cenar.

De lo único que estaba seguro era que la Navidad volvía a la gente ligeramente menos cuerda y que seguro los Potter no eran la excepción a la regla. Suspiró nuevamente y miró el techo entre tanto alboroto. Al menos él tenía todo bajo control.

Excepto que había olvidado el dichoso regalo para Victoire que iba a comprar ese día.

_Maldita sea la navidad y la locura que trae consigo_.

* * *

**Nota final: **Feliz 2011, Navidad y todo lo que se celebre en estos días! Saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
